


f in the chat.

by h2owo



Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu suffers, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Wisdom Teeth, and hinata cries, bokuto films, sakusa gets high, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: Snippets of the day where the Hinata, Bokuto and Atsumu pick Sakusa up after having his wisdom teeth removed. (And some of the day after.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243
Comments: 47
Kudos: 807





	f in the chat.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i wrote at ass o'clock so the only stuff i get done is shit like this ;-; honestly though, this was so fun to write, i always love clowning on serious characters and dumb-ifying them HEHEHE highkey sucks but i hope you'll enjoy it to some extent nonetheless <3 uwu

“Leave him alone, guys,” Hinata huffs.

Sakusa was still in the process of waking up since his wisdom tooth removal surgery. Hinata insisted that he could’ve picked up his fiancé himself, but Bokuto and Atsumu were so adamant in tagging along that the ginger gave in. So here they were, all four people stuffed in one small room, simply waiting for their teammate to wake up.

When he does stir, Hinata’s immediately by his side while the Fukurodani graduate pulls out his phone instead, having his priorities set elsewhere.

They wait (sort of) patiently as Sakusa blinks his eyes open, the process painstakingly long as he very slowly adjusts to the bright lighting of the room.

“Omi-san?”

The sound of his name has said man turning to look right at Hinata. None of them knew what to expect, but the odd series of expressions that contorted Sakusa’s facial muscles wasn’t it. It takes a full minute before Sakusa actually responds.

“Am I dead..?” Is the first thing that comes out of Sakusa’s mouth, the raven-haired squinting at Hinata like the mere sight of him hurt his eyes. Hinata chuckles in response, shaking his head as he lifts a hand to comb his fingers through the other’s hair.

“No, Omi-san, you’re not dead.”

“Oh,” there’s a loud slurp when Sakusa sucks in the saliva pooling through massive cotton balls and at the corners of his lips, and Bokuto has to hit himself with a rolled up magazine to not burst out laughing then and there. “You look like an angel, so I thought I was in heaven.”

Atsumu cries.

\--

“C’mon, Omi-Omi, get up.”

Atsumu walks towards Sakusa’s bed and reaches out to hold onto his teammate’s shoulder to sit him upright, but the other is quick to dodge his hand, even smacking it for good measure.

“Get away from me!”

“Wha—I’m trying to help you!! Let me help you up, you asswipe!”

“I don’t want your dirty ass fuckin’ hands near me!” Sakusa cries, slurping in the excessive saliva once again, but this time with his signature scowl on.

“You can’t walk by yourself!”

“Well, I don’t want _your_ help! I want a BEAUTIFUL, TANNED, REDHEADED MAN to help me!”

Bokuto, still holding up the phone, clutches at his chest and wheezes at the dejected look on Atsumu’s face. The blonde is pouting, with his arms folded, looking every bit like a child who dropped their ice cream on the ground right after receiving it.

The uncooperativeness melts away from Sakusa’s face as soon as his _“angel”_ came to help him instead, to which Atsumu responds with a tight-lipped smile, a couple of blinks and a plethora of imaginary mathematical equations floating about near his face.

Bokuto slaps a hand onto Atsumu’s shoulder, the two watching as Sakusa does a terrible job at faking a limp so that Hinata would stand closer to him and let him hold onto his shoulder like some damsel in distress.

“Better luck next time, ey?”

“Fuck you.”

\--

There’s a bit of a breeze as they’re walking out to the car. Bokuto still has his phone out despite the only thing that’s there to film at the moment was Sakusa’s drunk walking. They’re standing at a crosswalk when Hinata feels it. A sneeze. He freezes, his face scrunches up and he shakily inhales before quickly lifting his elbow to sneeze into.

“Ah- _choo!_ ”

Hinata sniffles, turning his head to apologize when he sees Sakusa frantically reaching into his pockets.

“Sorry, Omi-san, that was gross wasn’t it—what.. what are you doing?”

“Where’s my handkerchief?! I swear I had it!”

Atsumu is already stretching out his hand, with his OWN handkerchief, to offer Hinata when they all hear a loud _riiiiiip_ come from Sakusa’s direction. When they look over, Sakusa has his hand outstretched, a smile on his face. The poor man looks so happy holding out what seems to just be the remnants of his basketball shorts' pocket to Hinata. The smile would've been endearing had it not been for the wet clumps of cotton and blood.

“Here you go, Shouyou.”

“O-oh.”

The ginger felt like doing anything but accepting it might just result in chaos. So he feigns a smile and takes the tattered piece of cloth from Sakusa, the four of them missing their turn to cross the street as Hinata pretends to wipe at his nose with it.

“Thank you, Omi-san, that was very thoughtful of you.”

(Later on in their walk, Sakusa will complain about his right thigh being significantly colder than his left. Atsumu tries to butt in and say something, but Bokuto shakes his head, because when else will they ever get the chance to see Sakusa Kiyoomi clown on himself?)

\--

With much difficulty, they finally manage to arrange themselves in the car, with Hinata and Atsumu in the front and Sakusa and Bokuto in the back. It probably would’ve been a better idea to not separate Hinata from his stoned fiancé, but he honestly didn’t trust Atsumu nor Bokuto enough to drive in this situation either. Bokuto was still glued to his phone and Atsumu complained that his leg still hurt from when Sakusa “accidentally” tripped him on the way to the car.

(“I didn’t even trip you that hard, you’re just weak, dumbass!”

“Bro, I heard something _crack_ , okay?! Tell me again that you didn’t trip me that hard!”

“I didn’t trip you that hard!”

“Fucking—I’M GONNA STRANGLE YOU—“)

Thus, Hinata decided to take on the responsibility of getting them all home in one piece.

Rather than feeling accomplished that his seniors were entrusting him with the task of driving them home, though, he felt like an Uber driver getting a bunch of drunk college kids back to their mom's place. Also, he thinks he might go deaf in one ear after this car ride.

He doesn’t even get to finish sighing when Sakusa is suddenly leaning up towards his seat, the seatbelt looking like it wished for financial compensation for mistreatment.

“Hey, Shouyou.”

“Bro, sit back down—”

Sakusa shoves a hand in Atsumu’s face to push him away, effectively harming him for the millionth time that day.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m talking to Shouyou. Hey, Shouyou.”

“Um, yes, Omi-san? Could you lean a bit back into your seat, please? It’s dangerous to do that when I’m driving.”

In response, Sakusa leans back into his seat only for a mere second before leaning in again (he really thinks that Hinata’s convinced that he’s leaning back in his seat), his hand smashing into Atsumu’s face once more.

“Are you single?”

Bokuto snorts so hard he induces a coughing fit right after.

“Um.. I’m not.”

“’Course not, _asshole,_ he’s married to _me,_ ” Atsumu spits out after finally being able to wrestle himself free from Sakusa’s monstrously strong hand. He watches as Sakusa’s face blanks out, the raven-haired turning to look at him, and he prematurely smirks at the presumed victory.

Two seconds later, Atsumu lets out an ear-piercing screech as Sakusa leans even further up to unbuckle the blonde’s seatbelt and unlock his door.

Bokuto ends up having to put his legs on Sakusa to keep him from moving, and Atsumu has his hand on his seatbelt for the rest of the car ride home.

(“Be glad he’s holding me back!” Sakusa yells, though unfortunately, the slight lisp and slurping does nothing to help with what Sakusa thinks is his high-leveled intimidation factor.)

It’s a miracle that they didn’t get into an accident. Even more so that Hinata didn’t entirely go bald nor deaf by the time they got home.

\--

When Sakusa wakes up again later that day, it’s after a long, well-needed nap. His neck still aches and he still can’t feel his mouth, but at least Hinata’s there when he opens his eyes.

“Oh, hey, Omi-san, you slept really well,” the ginger chuckles, “Let me go grab you some water real quick—”

Sakusa grabs onto the other’s wrist, and he watches in slow-motion as the ginger turns back around to face him with a confused expression, his head cocked to the side.

“What’s wrong?”

“D-don’t go back to that rat, baby, I swear I can treat you better—”

Hinata stares at him for a full minute before the words finally sink in and he lets out a tiny snort, though he still sits back down at the chair he put by Sakusa’s bed, just to appease him.

“I’m not dating Atsumu-san.”

“Then why aren’t you single?”

Amused, Hinata raises his left hand to show a prettily polished gold band on his fourth finger.

“Because I’m already engaged.”

“To who?!”

As Sakusa lunges forward to grab onto both of Hinata’s hands, he notices something shiny on his finger as well. Silently, he turns his head to look at his own left hand, where a similar ring sits on his fourth finger. It takes a moment for him to connect the dots, but when he does, he faces Hinata with now sparkling eyes and an amazed expression. He pulls a hand away to frantically point back and forth between himself and the ginger.

“You—me—we’re engaged?!”

Hinata nods with a warm smile, resulting in Sakusa pulling the smaller into his embrace and bursting into tears, loud sounds of sniffling and slurping coming one after another.

“I’m gonna marry an _angel,_ oh my God, how did this happen?!”

Neither of them notice the entire team standing right outside Sakusa’s door, all of them shoving at each other to get a better glimpse at the scene.

(“So I _don’t_ have to murder anyone?!”

Hinata looks more than just a bit concerned at the clarifying question.

“Uh.. yeah! I’m not sure if that should be your prioritizing thought right after hearing that we’re engaged, but yeah, no murder needed.”

Atsumu breathes out a sigh in relief against the door, deleting the draft of his SOS email to their coach and their health providers.)

\--

The next day, Bokuto walks into the living room to a sight he never thought he’d see.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was crouched in a deep bow, his forehead touching the floor, with the rest of the team surrounding him, each with a mildly conflicted expression (except for Atsumu, he looked rather smug, the bastard).

“I’m terribly sorry for my behavior yesterday,” the spiker apologized, his monotonous voice still muffled by cotton and spit, but much better than what he sounded like when they picked him up. “Please do forgive me, I hope we can all forget yesterday’s events and move forward from now on.”

Oh, wow, Sakusa was _really_ desperate to get everyone to forget his stoner state. He snickers to himself for a moment as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

_Haha, sucks to suck though, because the clips were already_ — Bokuto felt a chill run down his spine. When did the conversations behind him die out?

Slowly he turns his head to see Sakusa glaring right at him, the rest of his teammates scattering like a handful of dropped marbles, the bastards.

"What did you just say, Bokuto?"

_Shit- did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, yes you did. Now tell me again what you said earlier."

"Omi-san, I think there's a misunderstanding! Why don't you go rest and I'll check in on Bokuto-san to see what's going on?"

Oh, Hinata. Always the one to try and save others. But alas, there was nothing he could do to save Bokuto now. Chances are, he'll be beat up eight ways to Sunday, much like every other time he's meddled. But hey, if he becomes bedridden, maybe he can get Akaashi to come take care of him. So he gives Hinata a solemn look, pursing his lips and lowering his head like some disappointed middle school teacher before attempting to give Sakusa the most innocent look he could muster.

"Omi-Omi... I may or may not have filmed you yesterday and uploaded clips of it onto our official Twitter...?"

\--

That day, Sakusa sees their PR team, and Bokuto sees God.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i love you uwu <3
> 
> [newly added twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
